An Evening With Nightcrawler
by Kat Warrior1
Summary: Short, sweet storya about Amanda and Kurt on a date. Please enjoy!


An Evening With Nightcrawler  
  
Kat Warrior  
  
A/N: Yay! I finally wrote another one! Even if it isn't the one I said I'd write in the last chapter of my other fic... sadly, that one won't be written for a while. I started it, but got writer's block with it. If some of you don't what I'm talking about, don't worry. And this is a short and sweet. All characters are © Marvel/WB.  
  
***  
  
The stars in the sky above seemed to be smiling at the two teens that beautiful evening. Kurt and Amanda were sitting side-by-side on a park bench. It was a calm and clear night, ideal for star-gazing. And, besides a few insects, they were alone.  
  
"They're all so beautiful," Amanda sighed, "And no matter how you try, you could never number them all. Isn't that something?"  
  
"Ja," Kurt agreed, also sighing happily. "And since we're alone..." He deactivated his image-inducer, allowing his true, blue self to show. Amanda smiled, glad to see what he really was.  
  
"You certainly treated me to a nice evening," Amanda told him, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I can't remember the last time I had so much fun! That burger stand you took me to was wonderful!"  
  
"Ja!" he declared. "I go there every day! I guess you could say it's an addiction."  
  
Amanda giggled. "No wonder all the employees were so friendly to us! You're probably their best customer! They do make good food, though. That ice- cream was especially good..."  
  
"Even though I accidentally dripped some on your new sweater?" Kurt raised a brow. From being around Kitty and some of the other females at the institute, he's thought that girls all freaked when something was spilled on their new clothing.  
  
"Yes," Amanda assured him. "I was having so much fun being with you that I didn't care, and I still don't. Besides, there's no stain, and spending time with you means so much more to me than clothing."  
  
"Speaking of spending time vit me, how did you get out of your house? I though that your parents forbid you to see me!"  
  
"I told them I was going to spend time with a friend. By the way I was talking and how I dressed, they assumed it was one of my female friends, I guess. That was one reason I wanted to stop in that book store. Daddy would get suspicious if I went out with a friend and didn't go shopping."  
  
Kurt laughed. She hadn't really lied to her parents, but he couldn't help but feel guilty that he was causing her to disobey them. They were both quiet for a while, staring at the stars once more.  
  
Amanda glanced over at her furry, blue boyfriend, smiling at the reflection of the stars in his golden, glowing eyes. To anyone else, the bright orbs might have seemed frightening in the darkness, but she was intrigued by them. They were so lovely.  
  
If Kurt noticed that she was staring at him, he didn't let on. He glanced down at his watch and looked shocked at how late it had gotten.  
  
"I'd better take you home, Amanda!" he declared. "I don't vant to vorry you parents!"  
  
Amanda sighed sadly. "Alright then."  
  
Kurt stood and then took her hand to help her up. Once she was standing, Amanda reached out and gently stroked his furry cheek with her fingertips. His velveteen fur never ceased to amaze her. But he didn't pull away from the affectionate gesture. He simply smiled and closed his eyes, looking quite content indeed. Amanda wondered for a moment if he would start purring, but he didn't.  
  
"Thank you so much, Kurt," she said to him. She leaned over and gently planted a kiss on his cheek. His fur was so soft under her lips...Kurt could feel himself blushing, but he was glad that his blue fur could hide it for the most part.  
  
"You're...uh...velcome..." he replied sheepishly. Unsure of what else to do, he leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. It was Amanda's turn to blush, but her blushing was not hidden by fur. "And zhank you so much," he told her, "for being my girlfriend."  
  
With a BAMF! and a puff of smoke, the park was empty. 


End file.
